Prison Worlds
The Otherwordly Time Dimension is an alternate plane of existence in which Bonnie Bennett and Malachai are currently trapped, and where Damon Salvatore was previously trapped before using The Ascendant in The World Has Turned and Left Me Here to escape back to Mystic Falls. History Season Five Before finding peace, Sheila Bennett tells Bonnie that she has ensured a way of saving her from the Other Side's destruction. When it does collapse, Bonnie and Damon are engulfed by a bright light before being transported to an alternate dimension. Season 5, Home Season Six After being engulfed in the white light, Bonnie and Damon find themselves in what appears to be a parallel world of Mystic Falls. They soon realize that they are in a different time, due to all the old cars in good condition. After finding a newspaper, Damon discovers the date is May 10, 1994. They later find out that the day is repeating itself as the sun eclipses at the same time every day. In Yellow Ledbetter, the crossword puzzle Bonnie was working on got filled out by someone else, and they discover they are not alone; Another person named Malachai is with them, a witch who cannot use magic himself, but can take it from others, and can potentially kill other witches by taking too much. In Black Hole Sun, it is learned that the prison was actually created for Malachai by The Gemini Coven as a punishment for killing his family. The Gemini Coven used the solar eclipse on May 10th, 1994 to trap him there, causing every day to repeat. In The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, Bonnie discovers the spell to escape requires a Bennett witch to complete it, and kills Kai as she no longer needs him. Bonnie harnesses the power of the solar eclipse and starts the spell to escape. However, Kai comes back and explains that he cannot die as that would end his punishment. He then tries to stop Bonnie by shooting her in the chest with an arrow, but she manages to complete the spell and throws The Ascendant to Damon at the last minute who catches it and escapes back to Mystic Falls. Bonnie's status is currently unknown. Characteristics The dimension appears to be a parallel version of Mystic Falls during May 10, 1994. It is later confirmed by Kai and Bonnie's locator spell that the dimension extends to the entire world. One of the dimension's distinguishing features is the constant cycle of time being repeated on the same day, also causing a solar eclipse occurring on that day to be repeated as well. The significance of it is unknown, but the inhabitants appear to be unaffected by the temporal loophole, remaining aware of everything that has happened during their time there. Kai is currently unable to die inside the dimension. It is currently unknown whether this only applies to Kai so that he cannot die, or if all inhabitants are tehnically immortal. Residents Current Inhabitants *Bonnie Bennett *Kai Former Inhabitants *Damon Salvatore Trivia *"Otherworldly Time Dimension" was coined by Damon in conversation with Bonnie, thereby leaving the "true" name of the dimension unknown. *It can be assumed that Kai can't age in the Dimension because he killed his siblings in 1994 and he still looks young in "the present day". **Although aging isn't so far confirmed, Kai can't die in the dimension and also revealed that he tried to do so many times. So it is more likely that he really can't age, since aging will eventually result in death. * In The World Has Turned and Left Me Here Damon is sent back to the land of the living, while Bonnie stays behind with Kai. *According to Bonnie the dimension was created by a Bennett witch. * The dimension has a duplicate of the Ascendant, the magical item that can allow people to leave this dimension. Also, in the epsiode Fade Into You, Kai finds the duplicate of the knife which contains the magic of his sister Jo in this dimension and absorbs the power. This indicates that not only this dimension has every replicated version of non-living objects from the living world, but all the details of those objects are also replicated into the counterparts in this dimension. *Julie Plec called the Dimension, the Prison Dimension during the Producers Preview. References See Also Category:Locations Category:Dimensions